R o m a n t i c
by Princess16
Summary: Darien is a seinior in college. Serena is a freshman. Diamond from the negamoon want's Serena. Crystal from the negamoon want's Darien. Seiya returns and wants Serena. What will happen? Who will get who?
1. Soon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Sailormoon Co. 

It was noon at Harvard State University as the Economy teacher was giving out instructions for that night's homework. BUZZ! The school bell chimed, soon after the students began to awake from their outer space state and the word "dismissed" escaped from the lips of the teacher as she started to collect her own things. The medium sized class collected their books and exited the room in an orderly fashion. Among those students were Serena Tsukino and Ami Mizuno.

As Serena and Ami went out the back doors to the most grassy area of the school  
they saw their group of friends and headed in that direction. Getting much closer Serena looked at her group of friends and wondered where Darien was. "Hey guys, Where is Darien?" they all looked at Serena in response to her comment. Greeting her cheerfully they answered, "He went to go get lunch a while ago." Serena reassured he was ok smiled a "great!" and resumed her discussion with Ami. Darien came up behind her and hugged her. A surprised Serena turned around fast enough to see a smile come across Darien's face. Serena smiled as Darien began to laugh, "I missed you too!" they all laughed and said, "Come on lets eat!"

The whole group went over to the big blanket laid out by Mina. Darien passed out food and the gab fest began Serena came and sat next to Darien. When Ami spoke up, " Did you hear?  
There have been a lot of strange disappearances lately?" everyone nodded to acknowledge the fact. Serena turned and said, "This is the first time I've heard of it." Darien looked at her. She looked kind of scared. Then out of no where she said in a low voice, "I wonder if any of them were children. Their mothers must miss them a lot? It's so terrible."

She had been out of it for like a second when she realized what she was saying she  
blinked and noticed that all of her friends were staring at her. Worried they asked, "Are you ok?" Serena with a confused look on her face said, "What?." Darien looked at her, and was now super worried, "Hey Serena, I'm going to drive you home ok?." Serena still confused about what happened looked at him and said "What about my car?" "It's ok Serena I'll um take it and drop it off at your Apartment." Mina announced. Serena was ok with the idea but asked her, "How are you going to get home though?" Mina replied with, "It's ok, I'll take a cab to the school pick-up my car and drive home" Serena unsure of the idea, questioned it, "Are you sure cause I can drive home."

As Serena said this Darien slowly got up and lightly grabbed her arms below  
the shoulder but above the elbow. As he did this he said, "Come on Serena,  
lets go." They got up and began walking towards the parking lot. At this point she now had her body turned away from all of her friends and her head in their direction. "Bye," she said quietly and turned forward once again. Darien had his arm around her to where he was holding her close to him with his arm around her waist. When they got to his car Darien  
took out the electrical key lock and pushed the button. This was a century car meaning it could open it's own doors. It could also transform into a silver convertible and a small five seated silver car. At the moment he had it set as the small car.

As the door opened he lightly sat her down in the passengers seat, locked the door and walked around the vehicle. As he got in, the door shut and Darien could see in the corner of his eye Serena looking down, trying to buckle her seat belt. When she did, she lightly through her head back and made an exhausted sigh. After Darien buckled his seat belt he looked at her putting his hands on the steering wheel and asked, "Are you ok?" She turned to him and said, "Yea, it's just", she paused for a moment , "It's weird I hadn't heard of these happenings till now and everyone else did...I guess I've been so busy with school I haven't noticed things like that lately, but it's alright, I'm ok, just a little tired." Darien Worriedly asked, "Are  
you sure?" She smiled took his hand and said, "Yes, I'm sure" he smiled back and  
started the car.

Darien drove out of the Campus parking lot and on to the main road. As they  
did this Serena let go of his hand smiled and looked out the window. Darien also smiled  
and looked back at the road. Then they both took a deep sighed and then looked at each other smiled again and went back to what they were doing.

Somewhere in another galaxy...( This isn't a Starwars FIC sorry SW nerds ;)

A tall young man named Safire walked up to another taller man named Prince  
Diamond and said, "The scouts are now aware of what we have done, what is our  
next step to capturing and concurring that beautiful planet?" Prince Diamond  
turned smiled and said, "We will continue what we are doing, the more power  
the more closer we will get to ruling it!" as he finished Safire smiled with excitement, "yes my Prince", then right before he was about to turn to leave a suave, direct, and  
mysterious woman's voice was heard, "You know, keeping your little tin soldiers  
busy isn't going to hide the fact that your all over that darling girl. What's her  
name? Oh yes, Sailormoon was it? or shall I say, Serena. Unless you've already decided  
your own pet name for her."

The woman was wearing all black. Black flare pants, a black turtle neck and her brown hair with blond highlights was pulled back into a black head band letting her strait shoulder length hair flow freely. Diamond turned toward Safire with an angered look on his face and said, "You can leave now, we are through discussing business." Safire nodded, turned, left and shut the door behind him. Diamond still mad turned back to the woman and sat easy in his large  
king sized recliner chair and said, "What do you want?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and said, "It's nice to see you too." Prince Diamond rolled his eyes and continued, "Well, it's not like I wanted too!" Replying she smiled coyly, "Come on you need my help." Diamond looked at her turned away then sighed. He turned back toward her and asked, "What do you get in all this?" she replied the simple name, "tuxedo Mask or must I say Darien" She had hearts in her eyes when she said this, her hands were together against her face and she had one of her legs lifted up. When she realized what she was doing she stopped, put her hands on her hips and said in a deep seductive convincing voice, "So do we have a deal?"

Diamond smiled "No, It would interfere with my plans too much." She looked at him and  
smiled. Than she walked up to him, as she did so, you could hear the CLACK! of her heeled  
shoes. She first put both of her hands on each of his arms that were resting on the  
armrests then kissed him and said, "In time you will or you can say goodbye to your  
whole Serena's mine gig." she turned around and CLACKED! her way to the door and opened  
it. Diamond curious and angry said, "What do you mean by that?" She didn't even turn around to answer him all she said was, "wait and see" and chuckled an evil laugh as she left. The  
door shutting behind her.

Diamond sat back in his chair and frowned in anger. He turned his chair to face a mirror image of Serena in a beautiful white dress. It was spaghetti strap and had a large skirt, the bodice was of silk and the skirt of a hard net looking material (sota like a tutu material) and her shoes where pretty high with straps that wound around her ankles. Her tan made her long legs look tone and gave her face and body a certain glow) The look she had on her face was a pleasant smile. She had her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself. Diamond smiled at this, and let his temper fall, all he said the next five minutes was, "soon"...

Ending Authors Comment: This chapter has been revised, the past chapter was hard to read, there were no paragraphs, spacing, etc... Just a lot of grammar errors. So hopefully it all makes sense now and you are able to follow the story correctly with no problems or questions. I've only revised this first chapter and hope to do so with the rest before I start continuing the story. If I plan everything correctly they should all be done by the end of next week. So wish me luck and have a good 4th of July weekend.


	2. Serena's Apartment

Disclaimer: Sailormoon does (not) belong to me! It belongs to Naoko Takuchi.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, I thank the two people who reviewed my last fic. I really  
appreciated it and I decided to write my next chapter because of one of them.  
So I thank Mr. Cheese! Thank you Mr. Cheese! So after you finish reading my  
fanfic, please go take the time to read one of Mr. Cheese's. Well, I tried to  
include the following: no run on sentences, not using "like" a lot, indenting  
paragraphs, slowing down and taking time to describe the scenery, and last  
but not least working more on the grammar and punctuation problems. Well, I  
really hope that you like this and "PLEASE REVIEW". For those of you who  
feel they need to give me flames because my storylines don't match those  
of the Book, Comic, and television series, don't! Because that's what fanfics  
are for. Thank You, and Enjoy the Fic.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Back at the car..............  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Pretty much the whole car ride Darien and Serena didn't talk. Only about  
a block or two away from Serena's house did Darien notice that Serena had  
fallen asleep. As he approached the apartment building he parked the car. Went  
around to the passengers side and opened the door. He stood there a moment  
deciding if he should wake her up or just let her rest. Then he thought  
"...well if I wake her up she might not get back to sleep once she's in the  
apartment.."  
  
So he lightly reached over her and unbuckled the seat belt. Darien then  
carried her like a prince would a princess up to her apartment room. As he  
went up the pebble walkway to Serena's apartment he saw dozens and dozens  
of flowers of all different kinds. That surrounded the semi-large water fountain.  
The whole lots of butterfly's surrounding the flowers were also quite beautiful.  
When he reached the large door he turned the knob hopping it was unlocked. To  
his surprise it was.  
  
When Darien got inside the large apartment he went to the love seat and  
laid Serena down as lightly as he could. He figured that she would have made  
the bed. That would make it hard for him to put her in it. So Darien went down  
the hall in search of Serena's bedroom. As he entered what seemed to be the  
most largest room in the house. He couldn't help but gasp. He had found her  
bedroom. It was so beautiful.  
  
The canopy bed had black frames with see through nylon material the color  
of white. It aligning the top of the canopy and draped down to the floor. The  
bedding was white also. It had at least two thin and one very thick comforter  
that was able to reach at lest an inch above the floor. There were so many  
pillows on top of the bed. Some had tassels and tinny beads in all different  
designs. There were throw pillows regular sized pillows and tinny tube  
shaped pillows.  
  
There was a night stand to each side of the bed. Both had a lamp on their  
table tops. With a small glass cup of flowers. The one on the right had a clock  
and a picture of Darien in a tuxedo. On the left table was a picture of all  
of her friends. To the far right of the room was a very low coffee table with a  
light wood color to it.  
  
There was a glass top to it. On top of the coffee table was a large glass  
cup full of beautiful white roses. A bunch of magazines overlapped on top of one  
another spread out like a fan. The table was placed near the large glass  
windowed doors. The light that shown through them illuminated the whole room.  
The only thing keeping the light from coming in was the white nylon drapes that  
reached past the floor.  
  
As soon as Darien finished giving the room a once over. He made his way  
over to the bed. Saw the couch on the left side of the room near the door and  
put all the fancy pillows on it. As he made his way back to the bed he tried to  
make the bed comfortable by opening the covers enough for her to be able to be  
put under and putting the regular pillows in the most comfortable position  
possible. Then he thought "... Would she really be comfortable wearing her  
clothes to bed...?" Soon as he thought this he went strait for her large  
walk-in closet and looked for her pj's.  
  
He was surprised too see everything in such an organized manner. Serena  
labeled her clothing. So he went strait for the label that said "Pajamas." As  
he went through all of the selections he ran across several silk spaghetti  
strap dress night gowns that would probably reach her thy length wise. They were   
in numerous colors with matching robes. He skipped over more that were silk and  
probably not very suitable knowingly that he was there.  
  
When he reached large silk twin set pajamas. He took a dark purple set  
off the hook and thought for a second, "...wait how am I going to get it on her?  
I don't have the power to do that but wait Malachite does I'll summon him,  
MALICHITE I SUMMON YOU COME FORTH AND SHOW YOUR SELF(malicite appears) hey,  
could you put Serena in this? Darien held up the pajamas he had chosen.  
"Malachite nodded, took the hanger with the chosen pajamas, snapped his  
fingers and then instantly Serena was wearing the outfit Darien had picked out.  
Malachite then just handed back the hanger to Darien who smiled as he hung  
only that back up. Darien said "thank you" and Malachite asked, if he was needed  
anymore but Darien said, "no" so Malachite left as soon as he came. Then Darien  
left the walk-in closet and headed for the living room.  
  
Where he had put Serena down before. As he approached her he gently put his  
left arm under her head and his right arm under her knees and lifted her up and  
walked her to the bedroom put her in the bed and then tucked her in until she  
looked cozy and warm. Darien then left the bedroom and entered the living room  
once again. Darien sat down on the recliner and thought for quit a while.  
"(Sigh) Who knew putting her to bed could be so tiring... now about those  
missing people how could they just disappear? The negamoon has to be involved  
but how? What do they want with these people? (Sigh) all this thinking is  
making me tired I'm going to watch the news to see if there are anymore missing  
people reported."  
  
With that he turned on the big screen television and quickly turned the  
volume down so it not to wake the sleeping Serena in the next room. As he did  
this the reporter said, "There has been another three disappearances reported  
today. All within the ages of 17 to 19 years of age. We still do not know the  
source or sources of this horrible event but will keep you updated." The television   
then went to commercial. Darien then somewhat furious and still questionable about   
why the negamoon was doing this turned off the TV. He got up and looked around the  
also large living room. It was a lot like that which was in her bedroom.  
  
The couch, love seat and recliner faced the television and behind the couch  
was a stool table that had dozens of pictures of friends, family, boyfriends,  
weddings and of coarse lots and lots of pictures of Rini who lives there only in the  
summer. He then went over to the book cases and read some of the tittles of the  
books. He showed no interest in the subject titles of the books. There were more  
pictures on the book shelf as well. There were small sculptures and paintings that  
illuminated each room quite well. It looked like more of a modern home more than   
anything else. It was very private.   
  
Then in the back of the room was the same doors as the bedroom with the same kind   
of long draped curtains. So the light also flooded in this room. You could see the   
large pool in the back yard from the living room as well as the bedroom. Also like   
in the other room the table was displayed the same accept there were fancy pillows on   
the floor with tassels on each corner. He got thirsty so went in the kitchen. It was   
also very lovely in there too.   
  
He looked through the cupboards for the glass cups. Soon as he found them he went   
to the refrigerator and pushed the glass against the electric refrigerator. Ice came   
out and entered the glass. Then he opened the refrigerator door and took out a diet   
Pepsi. That being the only soda drink Serena had in there. He took a can and poured   
it into the glass. He took a sip sighed again and entered the living room. At this   
point he was really tired. So he put his Pepsi on the coaster that was sitting on the   
stool near the recliner and sat down. He leaned his head back and sighed again then   
closed his eyes. He then fell fast asleep.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The whole city...........  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
As the day became night the sun set behind the beautiful city. The blue became dark   
and the stars began to show. The moon became more clear than before. If you looked  
up at the sky you could see two evil gold eyes turn black as evil laughfter fill the  
city. 


	3. Lita!

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't get it. We all know Sailormoon doesn't belong to us so why   
do we always have to say that it doesn't? Well anyway, Sailormoon does not   
belong to me!   
  
Authors Note: I am pretty sure my cousins mad at me :( but I'll try and write the   
story without thinking about it. I am so upset. I don't want her too be mad at me!  
(Sighs) I feel like crying. (Sighs) Ok, well, it took me forever because I had to   
think of something bad that should happen. I still don't know but like every   
other chapter, I'll make it up as I go! lol! Well I better start.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*********************************************************************************  
At Serena's house......................  
*********************************************************************************  
  
At least two hours went by. It was dark enough outside for only the moon and   
stars to show when Serena woke up. She slowly opened her eyelids. Stretched her   
arms out and yawned. She slowly got out of bed and went down the hall. When she   
reached the end of the hall until she had reached the living room. She stood at the   
midway point of the two.   
  
As she did this she noticed Darien open his eyes and turn in her direction. Then  
Serena leaned up against the wall with both hands against it. Smiled at him and said   
,"Hey, how was yo___. Serena was cut off by a beep coming from the communicator   
on her wrist. She quickly pulled up her sleeve and flipped it open. A blaring Luna  
shown.   
  
"Serena, you must get down to the park A.S.A.P." Serena nodded and looked   
at Darien. She said, "I can't go you got to go without me!" Darien said, "We can't do   
it without you though!" Serena said, "What about when I will need to transform I'll   
still be wearing these Pajamas." Darien said, "They're decent enough! Serena, we   
don't have time come on. He went over to her, grabbed her wrist and practically   
yanked her out of the door. All the way to the car.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Moments later at the Park....  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
When Serena and Darien approached the park they both got out and transformed. Ran   
over to the Yoma and the other scouts and started to strategize with them. Soon as   
they figured out a plan they began to fight until they got really, really tired. It   
became very hard for them to continue fighting. When all of a sudden the yoma   
disappeared. Then Crystal reappeared. Like Serena, Crystal was so stunningly   
beautiful in every way that all the guys couldn't help but gawk! at her. "Hello  
masked man," Crystal said.   
  
All of the generals stared at each other. "You stupid fools, I meant  
the cute one in black." As Crystal said this she smiled. Everyone stared at Serena.   
Who was staring at Darien with sad lost eyes that seemed to sparkle like a diamonds?   
Darien stared at her then at Crystal. "What..." Darien said confused.   
  
Crystal looked at him and said, "You are the hottest guy on the planet haven't   
you realized that yet?" Darien perplex said, "What do I care I already have a   
fiancé." He looked at Serena and smiled. She smiled back. Crystal disgusted by the   
whole thing made a face and said, "This disgusts me!" With that she threw a blast of   
evil energy toward Serena.   
  
Pluto stopped time automatically. Moved Serena out of the way then put time going   
again. The evil bold of energy hit the ground. Causing it to shake and the scouts to   
fall off their own two feet. She sighed in anger. "Oh, you pesky brat. How did   
you do that?" Pluto spoke up, what do you want you evil witch." (I don't think I can   
say ich with a B) "Me evil? She replied, look, that little brat has my crush under   
her spell and it's ridiculous."  
  
"I don't have time for these games." With that she threw another bolt." Pluto   
wasn't fast enough to stop time like before. Lucky for Serena Lita pushed Serena out   
of the way. In doing so Lita herself self got hurt by the blast and knocked   
unconscious. Serena ran to her aid, as did the rest of the scouts followed.   
  
Then as Crystal was laughing hysterically ready to finish the poor scout off she   
got zapped to Nemesis by an unusually enormous source of energy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Back on Nemesis...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Crystal appeared in a teleport communicator. Diamond had his arms folded over his   
chest standing strait up. He didn't look happy. Crystal knowing what his problem was   
smiled and said, "Your not mad at me because I almost dusted your fantasy are you?"   
Diamond looked at her with question and disappointment. "What do you want?" Crystal   
after hearing him say this said, "I want to combine forces." "Fine" Diamond said   
easily "but, first let me do what I want then later you get what you want!" she   
smiled "deal." They both agreed as they walked down the hall. Diamond was telling her   
what the plans were going to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Back Lita's dorm...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
All the girls crowded around Lita's queen sized bed. Serena's laying beside her   
on top of the covers instead of underneath them with Lita. Serena's holding Lita's hand   
to her cheek. As she talks to her. Everyone listens of coarse. "Lita, can you hear   
me? If you can I want you to know that the guys and me love you and that we want you   
to wake up. I remember when you would smile so big. You have such a beautiful smile.  
" It when on like that for hours until Serena fell asleep from all the exaltedness from  
that day.  
  
All the scouts looked at her and started talking Mina began the conversation.   
"what do you think they want?" "I don't know but at least we met our enemy face to   
face." "I don't think that was our enemy, the energy source that took her away wasn't   
hers, at least that's what the "Brain Computer" said." "But that's the least of our   
worries, Serena's seams so weak." "I know I've noticed that to." The rest of the   
group agreed by nodding their heads. Darien was there also. "I know that you ladies   
may hate me for doing this but I'm going to go and leave Serena with you, she needs all   
the sleep she can get." they all nodded smiled and agreed. He smiled grabbed his   
leather coat and left.  
  
Ami said, "Who here is tired?" They all nodded and headed into the living room   
area. Ami than said, "should we really leave Serena and Lita in the next room   
unattended? We told Darien we would WATCH her!" Luna and Artimis spoke up, "We will   
watch her all you girls get your rest." They all smiled, found a comfortable spot on   
the couch and fell fast asleep instantly. Soon as Luna and Artimis made sure they   
were all asleep they went in the bedroom where Lita and Amy were Sleeping and   
laid down in-between them.   
  
Artimis lay in the arms of Lita and Luna in the arms of Serena. This way they   
could sleep and if Serena or Lita moved they would wake up instantly. With that note   
they went to sleep with a sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Back on Nemesis...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Safire entered Diamonds thinking quarters with the latest updated news on there   
mission. Sailor Jupiter is unconscious from the last battle with Crystal. Diamond asked   
with curiosity "How does Sailormoon feel?" "To my knowledge she is quite upset and   
very, very weak." Safire said the word weak with great caution. Diamond after hearing this   
practically leaped out of his chair with concern. "What do you mean weak? How is this?   
possible?" Safire with out any knowledge of why said, "We nor her scout friends know"  
  
Diamond now furious said, "Well find out" and sent Safire on his way. Diamond   
then turned around in his chair and leaned back. "What could be wrong?" He said to  
himself. 


	4. Residing at Lita's

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah…you get the idea…  
  
Authors Note: After a year, I went back to my own fan fic. I read it. I liked it.   
  
I disliked it. I also felt I could improve it, so here goes nothing! Wait… Authors   
  
Note is supposed to be funny sooo… "Today as I was trying to get a book out of my   
  
locker and attempt to put the lock back on I saw a hot guy, made eye contact and   
  
slammed my locker shut. It just so happened my hand was still in the locker at the   
  
time. Can you say Owwwwwww?" Hopefully that was funny to you. It sure was to the hot   
  
guy. (WARNING: This was a made up situation for laughter enjoyment. DO NOT attempt   
  
this to make your crush laugh or anyone for that matter.)  
  
Chapter 4   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Lita's Apartment (Not Dorm)   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The apartment was quiet, only filled with the sound of sleeping girls and cats as   
  
the stars seeped through the sky. A groggy Serena awoke slowly, remembering the events   
  
that had taken place earlier that evening she felt a pang of guilt strike her heart.   
  
Feeling a bit warmer on her arms than the rest of her body she looked down at them and   
  
saw Luna cuddled up in a little ball on top of her. Still holding on to Lita's hand she   
  
let go. Serena trying to break free of the extra heat turned to face the door as so she   
  
and Lita were parallel.   
  
Luna woke up well alerted and began to speak, "Serena?" "Yea", they whispered. "Can't   
  
you sleep?" "I've been sleeping," she paused, "I don't feel well." I shouldn't be here with   
  
Lita, I might make her sick." Slowly Luna got up as Serena turned to face her. "Luna, I'm   
  
going to go home." "Serena if your not feeling well-." "Also, I'm worried about Darien."   
  
Serena slowly got up off the bed and walked around to the other side,she brushed the bangs   
  
out of Lita's eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, she whispered in her ear."   
  
Luna looking at her as she did all this began to speak, "Artimis and I feel it would be   
  
safer for everyone to stay close this weekend." Serena stared at Luna with an expressionless   
  
look on her face, which soon turned to anger. Raising her voice and then switching to a   
  
high whisper she spoke, "EVERYBODY, everybody, includes Darien and where is he?" Rei walked   
  
into the room with a worried look on her face. "What's going on?" Serena walked past her   
  
and out the door into the living room. Rei and Luna followed close after. "Serena," they   
  
spoke in unison waking Mina up.   
  
Serena began to open the front door as the sound of pouring rain hitting the porch   
  
sounded outside. Groggy Mina spoke, "Serena where are you going?" "To be with Darien, I'm   
  
worried about him." "Your going catch a cold wearing that silk twin set, let me give you a   
  
ride." Mina slowly got up and grabbed her keys, as she did this Serena went out the door.   
  
As Mina followed she was stopped by Luna and Rei. "Take care of her Mina and be careful,"   
  
Luna whispered.   
  
Should I come with you?" "No, I don't think Ami could fight on her own, I'll be fine,"   
  
Mina added giving them both a hug putting on her coat and going out the door. Closing it   
  
behind her was Rei, "I hope they'll be okay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At Darien's Apartment  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Authors Note: Sorry I have to stop there. I kinda gotta start my homework and it's 10:06P.M.  
  
Leave me some GREAT! reviews and i'll make sure to have the next chapter by tomarrow. 


	5. Let's get to know each other better

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. (Not Yet, but when I finally steal the rights it will)  
  
Authors Note: NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!!! I guess it sucks! Or no one liked the summary so I wrote another one. Hopefully it will draw attention this time. I was funny in the Disclaimer so I don't have to be in the "Author's Note" so there! HA!!!  
  
Chapter 5 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Darien's Apartment * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien opened the door, only to find a very soaked Serena standing there. "Serena-," he gasped. 'I knew I should of waited for Mina inside, or at least on the porch,' Serena thought. Holding her self, while the soaked pajamas clung to her thin figure Darien helped her in through the doorway, rushing to his room and back with a black towel and XL sized, black, cotton robe. "Here go dry off, i'll find you something to wear." With that, both of them went to Darien's room. Serena went into the Bathroom and Darien to walk in closet. Serena changed and handed Darien her wet clothes and undergarments through a crack of the door. After she did this Darien went to the apartment laundry room to toss them in the dryer.  
The bathroom was a nice large size. It had White walls, a white tile counter, and a large black tile floor. The bathroom had silver facets and handles. The counter had 2 oval sinks with oval mirrors hanging above both of them. In the center of the counter was a glass vase filled with 25 red and 25 white roses. The towels were organized on the far sidewall just opposite the sinks. Black, White and Red were the color of the towels that were folded and lined up evenly with each other on the rack. The Terry and washcloth were each on top of their own color.  
There was a chacuzi and a shower with 4x4 black tiled walls. The shower was also a steam room which sat to the far right in the way back of the bathroom in it's own corner. The chacuzi lay to the left side with a floor space surrounding it. A wide length window sat at level with the chacuzie. The window showed a gorgeous view of the city. Serena started the shower shampooing and conditioning her hair with the Pantine Pro V Darien had in his selection of shampoo's to choose from.  
When she was through she dried her self off. A knock came to the door. "Your undergarments are still damp but here they are anyway." With that she open the door a crack and took them. Later putting them on as well as the robe. When she entered the bedroom Darien was sitting up on the bed leaning against the pillows and the head board watching the news. She tossed her hair in the towel as she sat at the edge of the bed next to Darien. When she was done she started to get up only to have a hand grab her arm above the elbow.  
She turned around; moist lips were pressed against her own. She proceeded with the kiss, getting back on top of the bed. Slowly she made her way on her knees between Darien's legs that were bent slightly. He grabbed onto her waist and proceeded with the kiss. Slowly they parted lips from one another. Serena was leaned in towards Darien with her hands on the bed close to each side of his waist. Darien looked at her and began to look down. The robe fell from one her shoulders revealing the black lace bra strap that cascaded down her upper chest and ended because of the robe covering the rest. Darien placed his hand on the shoulder that still held the robe and slid it down revealing skin as it fell and the top the braw covering her bodice shown.  
Serena quickly closed the robe so her bodice was covered but it still wasn't covering her shoulders and then looked up at Darien. "I-," he said shortly," I'm sorry." Slowly she got up and off the bed. "It's fine, I-." Looking down and then back up at him she looked like a deer in headlights. "I found some choices for you to choose from-." Serena took off the robe, which fell to the floor. Wearing the Laced, Padded Bra with matching underwear she pulled on a white undershirt he had laid out and navy blue plad boxers. Darien tried not to look but she was so sexy he couldn't help it. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest," I think we should get used to being comfortable around each other, if you know what I mean." She slid her hands up his shirt and soothed his back up and down a couple times. "Okay, what do you have to eat?" With that he bent down smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They smiled at one another and she gave him a kiss on the lips and dragged him to the refrigerator.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Back on Nemesis * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sapphire and Diamond sat around a mystical viewer showing whatever a person desired. After watching the whole scene between Serena and Darien turning it off when they were rummaging through the refrigerator. "She's so beautiful, I can't stand to see her with that idiot. He makes her so happy though. I wish I could make her happy." "Diamond, give up on her." "NO!" "But Diamond! If all you want is for her to be happy let her be." "What about me I want to be happy to, I want her!" SLAM!!!! The doors slammed shut as Crystal entered wearing a spaghetti strap sparkling black dress that fell to her ankles. The shoes were stringy black with aluminum six- inch heels. Her chestnut brown hair was strung in curls hanging down her back as she walked over to the two and sat down crossing her legs. "What do you want?" Diamond Protested. "I want him and I want him now, do you want her or not?" "Stay out of this", Sapphire spoke in. "What do I have to do?" A smile crept across Crystals face as Diamond said this. "Diamond?" "Sapphire, leave me till I call you." Sapphire got up and left disappointed at Diamond and shut the doors behind him. Diamond turned back to Crystal, "What do I have to do?  
  
Authors Note: Dun, Dun, And DUN! Muhahahaha. I hope you liked that. I sure did. And no Diamond did not see Serena taking that shower. He can't see stuff like that k! Anyway, I hope someone reads and REVIEWS!!!!! Might I add I don't know how to spell chacuzi so sound it out. Also, I describe a lot so hopefully you can get what places and things look like. 


	6. Everyone will be okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (Happy? I admitted it freely. Now stop bugging me)  
  
Author's Note: OMG! Getting your review Serena79 was so exciting!!! That was the first review I've gotten in like a year and a half. (If I counted correctly) The last chapter I typed didn't get ONE review, so I'm on air. Every little bit counts when it comes to me. When I started to write Chapter 5 I started getting bored. I really ended up not likening it but I didn't want to deleted it cause I had just spent time to type it up so I'm glad you like it so I'm going to type chapter 5 right now! I hope you enjoy! Oh and was it only the chapter you liked or the whole story? Get back to me on that in your next review will you please?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lita's Apartment  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CLICK! As Mina locked the door she turned around to find an empty living room. Heading towards the back room where Lita resided she stopped at the doorway listening for voices. "Is Serena okay-", Lita spoke. Before she knew it a pair of flailing arms wrapped around her. "Lita your okay!" "Yeah," Lita hugged back. They both soon seperated, giving the other air to brethe.   
  
"Serena's fine I just drove her over to Darien's, ha! Ha! Ha! She was soaked!" Mina said with laughter. "We have to get over there," Lita cut in. "Crystal's going to capture Darien and Diamond's going to capture Serena." Rei cut in," How do you that? Who is Crystal?" "Crystal was that mysterious woman that tried to hurt Serena before, I could hear her thoughts she's heartless and wants Darien," Lita responded. "Let's Go!," they spoke in unison. With that they filed out the front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nemesis  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The darkness of the room was in unison with attitude of Sapphire. Who stood in front of Diamond helping him with his white tie that matched the Armani suit. "Diamond, you mustn't listen to Crystal. She's going about this all wrong." "Sapphire, if there's some way I can be with her faster than I'd rather take that rout than one that would take so much longer." CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! Slowly but surely Crystal made her way to Diamond. Looking at Crystal who wore a black silk, corset dress that fell to her ankles in a bell shape with may layers. Her hair was down in loose curls. "Diamond considers what I told you, PLEASE!" With that he left the room giving Crystal the evil eye as he left. Diamond adjusting the tie to his likening looked toward Crystal and then back toward the mirror.   
  
Crystal made her way towards Diamond, stopping in front of him. Slowly she untied the tie around his neck redoing it to her liking. "Listen, maybe before we do this we could...you know." Letting go of the finished product of a perfectly tied tie she looked up at him with dopey eyes. Backing away Diamond responded, "No! I could never be with a heartless slut like you." Giving him a look of hatred she raised her arm about to cast a power of force against him.   
  
He grabbed hold of her hand, "Uh, uh, uh." "Don't ever speak to me like that again." "Fine, lets just get this over with." Lifting his arm and spinning his hand with his fingers following a black gate opened leading to the earth. "Let's go, ladies first." "Not until you go." Diamond took a step into the portal letting his hand out gesturing Crystal to take it. She did and soon they disappeared into the portal.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien's Apartment  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a large living room with light wood floors. It seemed like book shelves covered all the walls with knowledge. Photograph in beautiful frames on almost all the shelves. A tan 3-seater covered with white throw pillows sat in the center facing the wall on the right side of the room. A side table with a lamp on both laid to each side. A television an a stand was a couple feet away from the coach sat right against the wall, entertainment center surrounded it.   
  
In the way back of the room was the balcony closed away by the sliding glass door. The Tan curtains open reveling a gorgeous view of Tokyo. The view was still a little blurred, covered by an almost see through white curtain. The kitchen was down a little hall that you could get to by following back of the room and turning left.   
  
On the light wood coffee table that was directly in front of the couch, on top of a large white rug was a huge bowel of popcorn, a cup of coffee and an open can of diet coke. The clear bowl of popcorn was half full. The television was on, but all that was seen on the screen was the fizzing of the end of a tape. The dark room was only lit with the illumination of the television.   
  
Darien sat on the couch leaning against the left arm. He wore a tank top undershirt and black cotton pajama pants, also wearing white socks. Serena had her head on the throw pillow that lay in Darien's lap. Her body lay strait on the couch. On hand holding Darien's and the other on his leg. Both of them covered up with a large black comforter.  
  
DING, DONG! The doorbell rang waking Darien up, sending a chill down his spine. He looked down very groggy but still able to see. He brushed the back of Serena's head and let go of her hand. Slowly getting up he made her comfortable by supporting her head with a couple of throws. Turning off the TV he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing before him was a man with silver glimmering hair in a nice white tuxedo and tie with a black shirt and a brunette haired woman wearing a black silk corset dress.  
  
Author's Note: Muhahahaha, I hope I left you stumped. If you didn't already know the woman and man at the door was Diamond and Crystal. Please Review and tell me what you thought! Was that too short? 


	7. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon DOES not belong to me. :)  
  
Authors Note: Hey, Serena79 you wrote the same review over! ^_^ I guess it wasn't that great then. Well, thanks for reviewing anyway. I really appreciate it. When any of you readers review, tell me what you liked and didn't like that would help me make my story better. I stayed home from school today. No, I'm not sick. I'm just bored. :) I started the slim fast diet today so hopefully I start to loose weight.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Mina's car   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Did you hear anything else?" Ami asked. "No, I just kept feeling this wanting towards Darien, it was pain wrenching." "Here we are," Mina added turning into a parking space. All the doors of the car opened, being pushed shut as all the girls ran into the apartment complex Darien lived at. When they were inside they ran straight to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 12 and the elevator doors closed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nemesis  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The semi-dark room lit by candles was quit except for the violin music playing in the background. Pacing back and forth, Sapphire was anything but at ease. "Diamond can't do this. The love he feels for her wont be returned and he'll be so heart broken, I cant stand to see him like that again."  
  
~&~@  
  
Flashback: Future in Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
  
All the planetary rulers sat around a large table very annoyed and fatigued after having been sitting there for the past five hours. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endiamen sat at a head of the table while Prince Diamond and Sapphire at the other. The other Planetary rulers sat on the sides. King Endiamen gestured a question toward Prince Diamond," Why do you want this alliance with the planetary body?" "We want to-" King Endiamen cut off Sapphire. "I believe I was directing my question toward Your brother or shall I say your KING!" Sapphire gave King Endiamen an evil look. King Endiamen saw this and turned to Neo Queen Serenity starting to yell, "Did you see the way he just looked at me? There is no way we can form an alliance with someone we can't trust! I say no!" Whispering something in Neo Queen Serenity's ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving out the conference room double doors.   
  
"This meeting will reside tomorrow, you may all leave now. Thank You for coming." Smiling at everyone including Sapphire and Diamond she left the room in a hurry. The room of planetary rulers started getting up and leaving. Shacking Sapphire and Diamonds hands before they left. Leaving Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire standing there all-alone. "Diamond, why do you want to do this? We don't need this?" "We aren't evil! It was our father that was evil not us. Why don't people get that?"   
  
Walking out and shutting the door behind them they started to walk silently down the hall when a light sweet voice was heard. "Please, do this for me." Diamond stopped, putting in arm in front of Sapphire to stop him from moving also motioning for him to be silent. "Darien, I love you and I think this would be good for us." "How Serena? He's evil! Why can't you see that?" "What has he done to make him evil?" Neo Queen Serenity said in a stern voice.   
  
"Serena," He cupped her face in his hand, "what about the other girls? Aren't you worried he'll try to get close and-." Giving him a smile she spoke silently," and what? We need to trust him. I trust him. Please trust them. Diamond and Sapphire seem trustable to me. I have a feeling, and you know I'm almost never wrong," Smiling at King Endiamen she hinted at something.   
  
"I love you and that's why I'm willing to do this. Only for you. You've always been therefore me and trusted me so I'm going to trust you," giving her a kiss on the cheek so excided she kissed him hard and passionately back wrapping her arms around his neck." When they rounded the corner they ran into Diamond and Sapphire who looked a little surprised yet happy. "Hey umm… We were just leaving."   
  
"So were we," Darien said passing the other two princes Serena being dragged along the way. "Darien," she stopped short, "I'll be right there." King Endiamen looked at Neo Queen Serenity then towards Prince Diamond who looked very confused, and then back at Neo Queen Serenity. Giving her a kiss on the cheek he said, "Don't be long," as he began to walk away. Looking at King Endiamen walking away she turned to face Diamond.   
  
"I'm sorry about earlier it was all my fault and I hope you can forgive me." Sapphire in question began to speak," You? Why are you sorry? You weren't the one who spouted off it was-." He was cut short by Diamond, "What my brother is trying to say is, we don't feel that you or anyone should apologize. What was said makes sense. Our father was evil and we are just trying not to make his mistakes.   
  
All we want is a chance to get along." Smiling at Diamond she spoke," I hope we can give you that chance in a couple of hours that you are giving us." "Thank You," Prince Diamond responded. Prince Sapphire repeated soon after giving a nod of thanks. "It was nice meeting with you," Serena said. Letting out his hand for a goodbye handshake it didn't come. Instead he was let go with a warm hug.   
  
Both him and Sapphire. When Diamond was through being shocked at this he glanced up only to see Neo Queen Serenity go out the entrance doors. He stood there looking at the doors. Sapphire could never forget the look on Diamonds face. It was of first sight love. It was of never being cared about by anyone other than Sapphire. Sapphire felt this to. But then Sapphire felt the pain Diamond felt knowing he could never have her. Soon they both gathered themselves and left out the same entrance that she had knowing things would work but that Diamond would never feel that wonderful sensation again.   
  
~&~@  
  
  
  
"No, I can't let him do this to her and himself and I wont." Snapping his fingers he transformed into a black tuxedo with a dark navy shirt with a black tie. He soon opened the portal traveled through by Crystal and Diamond moments before and stepped into it. "I cant let you do this Diamond," was the last thing he said before he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Airport  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Taxi!" Seiya called as he held his heavy Gucci suitcases. A yellow taxi pulled up opening up the trunk and helping Seiya put them in. After getting in the cab the driver asks him where he wants to go. Going for his wallet Seiya takes out Serena's address and gives it to the driver. "There please." "Okay," the driver responds. Getting on the highway Seiya looks out the window at the beautiful city and lets out a whisper. "Soon we will be together once more and maybe this time for good."  
  
Authors Note: He! He! He! I hope you liked that! I'm stalling for the big "Darien's Apartment" scene. That will be in the next chapter I promise. Everything will be in place in due time but for right now there is a lot of mystery. Even I don't know what's going to happen next. I feel like my story isn't being read so I'm going to change the summary and unless I get more than one review (It can't say the same thing as your last review) I'm not going to continue writing the story. Well, be looking forward to the next chapter. I am. I wonder what should take place? (Note: can someone tell me how to spell Endiamen) 


	8. Darien's Apartment

Disclaimer: Sailor moon does not own me. Sailor moon does not own me...I mean, (he he ^^) I do not own sailor moon. I do not own sailor moon. I do not own sailor moon. I do not own sailor moon. I do not own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:   
  
I was really depressed when I got those flames, because they had to do with the fact that I was 13 when I wrote them. There is nothing I know how to do, to revise and fix those chapters. I hope that with my age my chapters have gotten better. If they have, please state that in your review. It would really make me feel better. After reading those flames I wasn't going to write anymore.   
  
I was going to start again when I was I dont know, 19 or 20. By then I would problubly forget about this site and it would disappear from my mind like bad memories do after a long time. I can't take critacissim easily. Why I write fics knowing the review could be nice makes me want to write more. Writing fics knowing the review could be mean hardly crosses my mind. When you do something you're proud of criticism doesn't cross your mind.   
  
I learned again (I can never learn anything once and not forget to make the same mistake) that you make mistakes only because that's life. To learn from them is to live a good life. So I'm going to live a good life and make it the best I can by finishing this 30 chapter story I plan to write called "R o m a n t i c". So read it and enjoy it. Review please, may it be good my story will be fun to read. May it be bad, so what, I'll learn something new. Okay, I'm done. You can read.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien's Apartment...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien was face to face with 4 pairs of eyes. Two of which are green and the other pair blue. "Can I help you," Darien said politely felling a really bad presence. Diamond looked at him coyly answering, "Yes, ummm.... actually we just got back from seeing-" "Beauty and the Beast", Crystal spoke right when Diamond did," Cats." "Anyway," Diamond gave Crystal and evil glare than finished, "Can we please use your telephone to call the locksmith?" Peering at Darien in their most innocent faces, Diamond and Crystal smiled. Darien granted them entrance as he held open the door and they walked into the living room. "So," Darien began, "I'll show you to the phone?" Crystal soon took his arm dragging him forward as he led her to the kitchen. Leaving Diamond in silence and a seemed like an empty room as well, he turned on the light switch that was a couple inches to the right of the front door.   
  
Slowly he began to survey the room. There seemed to be millions of memories portrayed into photographs that covered the bookshelves. Passing by any photo that displayed Serena he would pick it up and observe it carefully. Darien walked into the room just in time to catch Diamonds interest in these photographs that meant so much to him. Taking the framed photograph politely from Diamonds hand Darien surveyed it himself and smiled. "She's very beautiful," Diamond said. "Yes she sure is," Darien agreed putting the framed photo back where it was placed before.   
  
"Darien," Crystal summoned him from the kitchen. He looked at the couch then started for the kitchen. Diamond assuming he was gesturing for him to sit down or something went over to the couch and sat down. "Oww.." Diamond completely scared quickly got up from the couch and stared down only to be looking at a sitting up half covered, yawning Serena with her eyes closed and her mouth so wide she could swallow a basketball. Serena's yawn slowly came to a close (of her mouth anyway) and her eyes opened slowly. "Hmmnn.....," Her groggy eyes looked up to him as he spoke," I'm ummm... Diamond I live in this apartment complex."   
  
Letting out his hand as Serena took it and began shaking back. Cupping her one hand in both of his he carefully sat back down being careful not to sit on any of her body parts again. Slowly she pulled her hand from his grasp. Darien walked in the room. "Oh, you guys met, they're here to call the locksmith, his ummm," he paused. "Friend," Diamond spoke. "Is in the kitchen trying to reach someone," he finished. He leaned in to kiss her. She got the silent message that seemed to flow through their brains and tiled her head as far as it went and they locked lips.   
  
Pressing a little bit and backing off. Watching everything take place Diamond stared at how serenas neck seemed to elongate as she tired to kiss Darien. How she brought her hand and slid it across Darien's cheek only to the huge diamond that seemed to shine a million times before it was brought back down to her lap. "I'll be in the kitchen," with that he was gone and the two were by themselves once more. She turned back to face Diamond. "So which apartment?" Smiling at him she picked up a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl and threw them in her mouth as he began to speak, only grabbing a couple handfuls soon after.   
  
"May I?" Diamond spoke. "You want?" She motioned to the popcorn. "Yeah", he nodded, "if that's okay." She was about to give him a handful when he motioned for her to throw it. "Throw it", she asked shocked. "Yeah," He smiled. She smiled," okay." Piece by piece she threw it only to have him catch them all accept the last one that flew in the air and hit the curtains leaving them both laughing. "Did you really think I was going to catch that", he said before cracking up. Serena was laughing so much she didn't realize she was being stared at so keenly.   
  
That's when the doorbell sounded. Ding! Dong! I'll get it she said in a loud tone while getting up and walking over to the door. She opened it slowly.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, so the scene isn't over. I felt like this was the thriller of the fanfic so far and I wanted the suspense to last a while. You are suspended right? Well anyway. My Beginning Authors note was heart warming. So anyway I'm desperate for reviews okay! I said it there! You happy! Please when you leave a review tell me what you want to see happen so I can get some ideas please!!!! Bye!!!! 


	9. Continueation of Dariens Apartment

Disclaimer: Sailor moon doesn't belong to me. Actually she owns herself. ^_~  
  
Authors Note: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! But, I'm supposed to be getting like 5 reviews a day so I guess I'm not meeting requirements. So please, if you reviewed once. Don't hesitate to review again. It would help if you put your e-mail or something as so I can e-mail you an UPDATE! Anyway, thanks for all your sweet words.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Continuation of at Darien's apartment  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena now stared face to face with all the girls who soon hugged her dainty body and then piled themselves onto the couch. Then turning to see Lita who only smiled at her. As Serena's eyes began to fill with tears the two girls embraced. Wrapping her arms around Lita's neck, Lita became malleable and gave in to the warmth. Letting go Serena gave Lita one last smile as she shut the door and walked over to the couch to join the googly-eyed girls that surrounded Diamond.   
  
Rei just looked at him with a look of anger as she got up and walked over to Serena. With crossed arms, Serena was smiling at the spectacle the girls made of themselves. Rei pulled Serena to the entranceway of the hall. Serena looked confused. "Serena, he's evil. His bad energy is so strong, it's immense, and I could barely breath." "I can't feel anything, and he seems really nice. I mean look at how well he get's along with everyone." Rei taking each of Serena's shoulders arms into her palms staring her strait into the eyes began to speak with a great voice of concern, "Serena, You have to stay away from him.   
  
Get him out of here. It wont be safe while he's here." Glaring in his direction she made a hateful face and turned to Serena once more who only turned to Diamond with a look of sadness. Diamond looked back only to catch the two staring at him. 'What is princess Rei saying to her?' he thought with anger and confusion. Ding! Dong! "I got it," Serena alerted as she opened the door to a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a navy shirt. She smiled in his direction," Can I help you?"   
  
He looked in towards the couch and pushed past her almost knocking her over if Darien wasn't there to catch her. Holding her under around the midwaist and one of her underarms they shared glances and looked at what was going on in the direction of the couch. After fully gaining her posture, Darien let here go and shut the door. Ding! Dong! Opening the door once more Darien saw the Locksmith. "Someone under the name of," looking down at a piece of paper he finnished,"Crystal Shields,   
  
called me." Darien turned towards the group. Diamond and Sapphire were having a Discussion outside. Serna and Rei were having an argument in the hall entrance way and all the girls were fighting over the remote. "The Locksmith is here is said loud enough for everyone to go silent. Crystal poked her head out from the kitchen and begin to head in Darien's direction when Sapphire pulled in front of her dragging her by the arm out the door with the Locksmith falling them.   
  
Darien shook his head side to side closing the door and looking at the scene he had laid before him. Serena and Rei were at it again but quieter while the girls still fought over the remote, changing channels back and forth. Darien turned into the kitchen but before he did hr passed by Diamond who thanked him for the phone. "Sure," Darien replied turning back towards the kitchen.   
  
He began to start making another pot of coffee. As Serena was about to answer Rei Diamond came up to her and asked for a couple moments from Rei. Rei turned to Serena and nodded glancing back at Diamond and then went to go sit with the girls. Serena and Diamond watched her walk away and then faced each other once more. "I umm..." Serena smiled and began to hug herself as a sweep of cold air from the outside came in. Diamond gave her a coy grin taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. She looked at him with contempt but her moth showed nothing but confusion.   
  
"You can return it whenever. My apartment is H112," He handed her a piece of paper, leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek and he began to speak, "Thanks, it was fun." She smiled and held the door open for him as she clutched the jacket closed. "See ya around," she said as she saw him pass her and walk down the hall waving back to her once and then turning the corner. She closed the door and looked back into the room, which was loud with fighting.   
  
"Okay everyone, time to go HOME, NOW," Darien said as he entered the living room discouraged. They all looked at Serena who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. They all got up off the couch giving Serena a big hug before they left out the door saying bye as they rounded the corner. Last to get off the couch was Rei who dropped the remote on the couch and walked over to Serena giving her a big hug." Be careful," she said leaving.   
  
Serena nodded to her and waved bye. Closing the door, Serena walked over to Darien who sat in a recliner that lay in front of the huge window that showed a birds eye view of the dark city. Serena turned off the light and walked over to Darien. He let a huge sigh escape from his lips as he closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. He put the coffee cup on the side table that lay to his right and leaned his head back. Serena came up behind the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek against his.   
  
She smiled and he grabbed onto her arms lightly releasing them from his neck and appalling her around the chair, sitting her down on his lap. She leaned against his arm that wrapped around her waist as she laid her head under his. Bending her legs as so the outstretched over him but bent slightly in which her feet rested on the other arm of the chair. Darien wrapped his other arm around her turning her upper body as so it is pressed against his chest.   
  
Her arms wrapping around his waist she began to rub her back. "Mnnnn... this feels so good," he said smiling with closed eyes. Also with closed eyes Serena smiled. He felt this and began to laugh a little bit, reaching for his coffee. Serena tilted her head up taking the cup from him and sipping it also them putting it back down on the side table. She stood up as Darien opened his arms outstretch she started to kneel with her legs to each side of his as so his legs were squeezed together by hers.   
  
She took off the coat and dropped it behind the chair as she yawned with outstretched arms wrapping them around Darien's neck nibbling a little on his ear and then laying her head down on his shoulder while still having her arms wrapped around his neck but loosely. Darien had his hands on her waist rubbing up and down in a soothing motion.   
  
"Mnnn..That feels good." Then he stopped and smiled as she pulled away with her arms and head staring at him then smiling. He cupped her chin and they began to kiss. Slowly they pulled away from each other. Serena looked at Darien and brushed her hand against his cheek before he cupped it in his own hands. Bringing it down to his lap. "She made a move on me." "He made a move on me." The both spoke at the same time. Serena and Darien exchanged angered looks. Darien spoke first, "What did he do?" "He gave me a kiss on he cheek and his address."   
  
Now it was her turn," What did she do?" She looked at him even angrier than before. He gave a chuckle wrapping his arms around her waist. "She was trying to corner me in the kitchen. It was hard to get away from her. She ended up kissing mid air but she caught me Overgaard the first time and got me on the lips." Serena felt really upset and began to get off of Darien when he cupped her head and waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other as Serena put her hand and softly to his cheek. The Diamond sparkled in the glimmer of the moonlight with surprised the two.   
  
Breaking their kiss they just stared at each other and smiled. Darien reached for her face and began to pull her into a kiss when Serena reached for his hand quickie looking at the time she began to get off his lap. "Serena, what's wrong?" Darien said as he stood up after Serena got off of him. Serena began to clean up putting the remote on the coffee table. Folding the confronter. Picking up the coat Diamond lent her and hanging it on the cat rack that was next to the door. Darien followed her confused. Just as Serena opened the door and was about to leave Darien grabbed her wrist twisting her towards him, he held her sternly.   
  
Her hand in his with his other arm around her waist and one of her arms pressed against his chest. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "What's going on?" He spoke as if in confusion and worry at the same time. "Darien, I'm sorry," she said gripping his hand tighter," I forgot that Seiya is supposed to be coming in at 2:00A.M. And should be at my apartment from the Airport at 2:25A.M. If traffic is okay." "You didn't tell me Seiya was coming," Darien said squeezing Serena's hand very tightly forgetting that he still held it. "Ow....,"Darien suddenly remembered himself and let go of her hand slowly letting the rest of her body loose as so he doesn't squeeze her to death.   
  
"Sorry," he said looking away." Serena held his face in her hands and began to speak softly, "He wouldn't hurt me, and he cares about me." "That's what I'm worried about," he said before grabbing two coats off the rack and shutting the door. Darien put on his coat pulling a bundle of keys out of his pocket and locking the door. He turned around and helped Serena put on the oversized coat. He put the keys back in his pocket and noticed she held out her hand. He didn't take it but instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked down the hall having a quiet conversation and kissing as they rounded the corner.   
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading it! I made it longer since last chapter was so short. I hope you enjoyed it and please Review!!!! 


	10. The New Apartment

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is a product of Naoko Tackuci. (When I learn how to spell her name it she will officially own Sailor moon)  
  
Authors Note: My friend just lent me a whole bunch of manga, which I read through and loved!!!! I didn't like three of the choices but I'm not going to mention any names, just in case there are any fans reading this that like those comics I hate. Just to name the few I loved!!! "Sensual Phrase" "Peach Girl" "DN Angel" "Paradise Kiss" "Fushigi Yugi" hmmmnnn... I can't remember anymore, wait and I.N.V.U. So this chapter will probably be based a lot of all those. Enjoy! My first ever two-digit fanfic chapter.  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Diamond, Sapphire and Crystal's Apartment   
  
Sapphire thanked the locksmith and walked him to the hallway shutting the door behind locksmith and joining the others in the sitting area. The extra large apartment featured a large living area with 3 doors on the left wall and a kitchen to the left wall and a bathroom door next to that. The kitchen was big enough for two but fit three. The back wall was covered from head to foot in large windows. The room shaped like a v due to the fact it was on a corner. The red three-cushion sofa faced the back of the room with the big screen facing the sofa backed up against the large back window. A white rug lay under the black coffee table and over the light wood floor. Two black armchairs lay to each side of the sofa.  
The room was full of modernized looking furniture. Like the red cushioned medal legged bar stools that sat at the long white counter. Light wood cabinet linings with glass windows lined the upper walls and lower floors. The stove and dishwasher were very nice with black interior. Light wooded bookshelves lined the empty walls and held a few little childhood photographs of Sapphire and Diamond. On empty walls enlarged black and white photographs of Diamond and Sapphires Parents wedding.  
Diamond sat in the armchair to the right of the sofa with his legs crossed and stared out the window. Crystal lay with her back on the sofa looking up at the sealing. Sapphire Sat down in the armchair to the left of the sofa. "So, we live here now?" Diamond commenting never taking his eyes away from the beautiful night view of the city. "I thought that instead of forcing her to go and-," Sapphire paused. Looking at Crystal with stern eyes Crystal got up and left to the first bedroom door towards the left side of the room, closing the door behind her. Sapphire continued, "And I thought you could have her fall in love with you and accumulate a friendship." Diamond gave a long sigh," I guess that seems better than doing it my way and this apartments not THAT bad."  
Sapphire Smiled," The last bedroom to the right is yours, it should fulfill your wishes." With that Sapphire got out and grabbed a remote off of the glass coffee table sitting in between the television and the sofa. He handed it to Diamond. "This controls pretty much the whole room." Diamond looked at the remote then at Sapphire. Taking the remote out of Sapphires hand Sapphire headed towards his bedroom stopping when Diamond began to speak," Thank You." "Anytime," Sapphire said going into the second door and shutting it behind him. With that Diamond pressed a button that turned on the stereo, which played a medium Constance sound that filled the room of soft dining music. Turning off the light he went into the kitchen and mixed himself some wine. Soon as he was done mixing it without putting everything away he went back into the living area and sat back down on the arm chair turning it to face the outside he pressed the button for the air conditioner and just stared out at the dark star lit city before him. "She looked so beautiful he whispered before taking another sip of the wine.  
  
Serena's Apartment   
  
Click! Serena locked the door behind her and began to search the dark walls for a light switch. From behind her it felt like a man wrapped an arm around her waist and before she could scream he cupped her mouth with his hand. She elbowed the man in the stomach so hard he leg go of her and bent over gasping for air. "Serena..," He said in pain. She gasped and quickly found the switch witch turned on all the lights.  
  
Authors Note: Okay well I think you know who the guy is but I really don't have time to keep going on...Stupid Science and Math...I have to write notes for a test I have to retake tomorrow. A lot of notes! If I want my D to go up. Baka Mr. Sunderman!.....Anyway later!!!! Don't forget to review and Please, gimmie some romantic ideas for my next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and she does not own me. There, were even. P

Chapter 11

Serena's Apartment

Serena felt terrible. Groping his back and his stomach Serena helped him over to the couch. He sat down his arm still around Serena's neck which he had placed to help prop himself up as he made his way to the couch. Instead of letting her neck, go, he dragged her to sit down with him. She resisted a little but came and sat leaning against him with no choice, his arm was still propped against her neck. He looked down at her his eyes a little watery still, as he grabbed for his stomach. "Where did you learn to punch like that?" She looked up at him for a long moment feeling bad, but then her confused face turned to that of anger. "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY APARTMENT!" She yelled before ripping herself from him.

His smile turned to that of a frown and he now looked up to her as she stood in front of him. "ME, ANYONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN. YOU LEFT THAT DOOR UNLOCKED. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING… HUH?" She looked at his now angered red face and smiled enveloping him in a hug. He smiled at this and took her in his arms. "How have you been," he spoke quietly. "Better, How's your princess?" He drew apart from her and held her shoulders in his palms. "She's okay, but she's not you." Her eyes looked into his gazeingly and soon became disappointed. "Seiya, we've discussed this, Darien and I are destin-." "Destined to be together, I know, I've heard it a million times. But Serena," "No BUTS, I LOVE Darien, Destiny or NOT." Seiya released her. He still held hope but he could tell she was tired and rather not discuss it any further for tonight..

Just then Darien walked in the door chattering something about a flight when he noticed Seiya on the couch across from Serena, they looked as if they were just having a heated conversation, they both looked Serious. Glancing at each person he made a comment towards Serena. "Listen umm… I could go to the corner market and get us all something for dinner." She smiled, "That would be great." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then pulling away he glanced towards Seiya, "Don't do anything while I'm gone." With that he left. Seiya turned to Serena, almost looking angry he glared, "He's staying the night?" "She smiled, "Yeah, we sorta are a couple." She laughed and walked over to the coat rack to relived herself of the heavy coat.

Dariens' Undershirt and boxers were revealed. Seiya saw this and his heart stopped. He knew those had to belong to Darien, they looked about his size and were way to big for her. He broke the silence, "You guyz haven't slept together have you?" He asked this with question and concern. She turned to him shocked and be withered, "No, not yet, but that's none of your business." Relieved he let out a sigh. Serena heard this and soon became upset. "We were going to, and still are, maybe tonight even, but that's, like I said, NOT YOUR BUISINESS!" His relief came and went like a raindrop. "Where shall I sleep," he asked quietly and almost shyly. She looked at him with question and then smiled, "I'll show you around." She wrapped her arm around his waist and led the way.

Later That Night … Serena's Apartment

Serena got in on the right side of the bed and Darien the left. She looked at Darien as he got in, then he turned to look at her, "You should get some rest you must be exhausted." She smiled at him as he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes as he drew closer kissing her just barley then pulling away. She wasen't going to have any of that. She grabbed the back of his neck and forced his face towards herself once more as she took in his lips full and devourable. She pulled on him to lean on her, this only causing her to fall back as the kissing proceeded. He held himself up just enough as not to crush her. She noticed this and pulled her lips away. She tried to turn her body with his pushing against his chest with no avail. Trying once more she looked up to face him. He had a huge grin going. She looked at him stumped until he grabbed onto her waist twisting himself as so he would allow her to be on the top.

She smiled at his clever intelligence and then proceeded to kiss him. Slowly they came to a close as they began to grow tired. She slowly tugged on his shirt as she started to push it upwards. He didn't understand at first but allowed himself to pull it off completely only to wrap his handsomely tanned and tones, muscular arms around her, and cupping her hand which lay on his chest. Her hand lay pressed flat. At first she tried to sooth his chest rubbing her hand up and down, but it made him too tired and he wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. Her head lay on his chest also. She wanted to hear the beating of his heart which she hopped would sooth her to sleep. They may have had their eyes closed but all they could think about was each other.

"Mnnnn…..this feels good," Darien said as he let out a sigh. She smiled and he felt this on his chests, he chuckled a little. "You have no idea…", she responded and they both chucked a little only to drift off in the silence of the night.

Authors Commentary: Hey again, it's been a while I know so umm enjoy, I know it sux but I'm tired and really wanted to get things moving so just go with it…lol… don't forget to comment!


End file.
